gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Epic Saga 3: Conquest of the Judgment Emperor - Script: The Virus, and then Trevor Belmont's Rising
Beecanoe: Well, then... That takes care of it, if I believe so... Fuzzy: (hissing) {Beecanoe shoots the Fuzzy sadistically} Dark Guy: So how did it go, Mr. Ouroburos? Did you really think I was a formidable adversary on the battlefield? Ouroburos: Come to think of it, you managed to pull quite a vicious fight, my friend... Unlike someone who has been exhausted from battling only a thirty-man army of newly diseased Fuzzies. Genius Guy: (Pants viciously) If someone hadn't purposely slashed the Fuzzy I was dueling against, then I wouldn't be in such a pickle, now weren't I? But supposedly, that nifty sword Beecanoe gave to you just had to be cursed! Beecanoe: I have said this nearly a thousand times that the blade is not anyway under a curse... Penumbra told me that the Frost Blade is just a little overpowered on the rough sides, here! Isn't that right, old friend of mine? Ouroburos: Well I really had no place to when this exact event ever happened, but I know one thing that Penumbra was always a bit of a savage being on these sort of supernatural happenings... {Dark Guy puts away his axe} Dark Guy: So to a well-give point, are you sure that this Penumbra entity was very sure of his information or what? Genius Guy: What do you think, weakling?! Neh-HAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!! Oops again, another malfunction in my sadistic ways... Pardon m--- Dark Guy: No! I was only asking Mr. Ouroburos about Penumbra, not some shy guy who acts like he has no control over what comes out from the top of his own mind... Genius Guy: Does your soul have a hollow fragment inside? 'Cuz it's going to be mine for the taking!!! Beecanoe: Shut up, Genius Guy! No, wait just a minute... Ingenius Guy! Genius Guy: Who are you to get in arguements? In fact, if I saw you as what you were originally, I'd throw up due to a vile and disgusting figure in my presence... How is that fair for information? Galactic Petey: It not! You stupid because you stupid, and no one care what Ingenius Guy think! Genius Guy: Fine... Just fine... All against one; I concede. I'm done arguing and therefore be silent for the rest of this time! Ouroburos: All of you should keep quiet; not just him! Lord Apocalypse did the right thing for keeping me as main leader of this branch, since it would get out of absolute control if I weren't... Now, Dark Guy, Penumbra was sure of his information and he was a very fair alternative for what became of our beloved Lord Apocalypse. He entrusted me with the Frost Blade, and I accepted his offer. So thereafter, I truly thank Beecanoe for what he's done this whole entire time. Beecanoe: Your thanks are well needed and I respect them by choice, Ouroburos... But as of now, we should worry on how we get off this distant, vile planet! Galactic Petey: Black things useless when devastated! Me no impressed at what see... Dark Guy: Why, yes, I do agree that killing this new breed of Fuzzies ended up on being an incredible disaster, if not a glorious sight. Ouroburos: Now onto the ship! {Beecanoe pilots the ship and takes off} ???: Hm... So then, I guess it seems that that icicle behemoth and his lackeys were behind this destruction? How absurd! {Whips the ground angrily} {Meanwhile... On the Ship of Dark Entities} Beecanoe: Our second location is somewhere at White Jungle... Supposedly, we're fighting against some anthropomorphic hedgehog who calls himself "Silver the Hedgehog", as what we're picking up on our little radar, here. Ouroburos: Just by telling the statistics, you know this is some unworthy lifeform that should not have been existed. Beecanoe: Your suspicions are unknown at this time, Ouroburos, as Silver has came from a future... A bad one conquered by Iblis, one of our seemingly worthy allies if I do say so myself. Dark Guy: He really does not seem like a person to ally with... Genius Guy: You have a known habit on getting on... (Seethes in pain) MY NERVES!!! Dark Guy: Just do what Mr. Ouroburos told you to do and keep your silence in order... Ouroburos: He's correct, Ingenious Guy... There is an old saying entitled 'knowing is half the battle', but it appears as if you knew nothing from that battle we've had just hours ago with those affected Fuzzies. Genius Guy: Screw those vomit fiends and end the name calling. If it's one thing I really detest, it's anyone or anything insulting about my own strengths and weaknesses! And I do know half the battle, so know your place! Beecanoe: You haven't changed much, now have you? Wait, scratch that! Your own self has changed greatly... into a psychoholic moron who wants power and only that! We may be evil beings, but power is something we not only are achieving... we need to have every piece of humanity enslaved, as well as restore Ouroburos's home planet, my original status as a Koopa, and get your mind back into place! Every opposing threat is our target, and we will do what our senses order us to do... (looks at radar) Crap!! Ouroburos: What is it? A bug in the system? Genius Guy: It better not be...stupid machine took me years to... Beecanoe: Not quite! There is one threat detected, and that target is closing in on us for reasons unknown... {Dark Guy readies his axe} Dark Guy: It is more flesh that we can decapitate, I hope... Ouroburos: Don't be so sure, my well-combatted ally. Because whatever this is, we need to stay ale------ {CRASH!!!!} Galactic Petey: We going down!!!! {BOOM!!!!!!} All: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Genius Guy: IT IS YOUR FAULT FOR EVERYTHING, TRASH!!!! Dark Guy: YOU'D LIKE THAT EXCUSE!!!! Galactic Petey: SHUT UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! {Two nights later...} Ouroburos: (seething with tremendous evil) What in the hell was that attacking our ship!? Genius Guy: Darky here should ask that same thing... Worthless trash he is, alright! Dark Guy: Quiet yourself, meatbag... I feel an ancient, yet demonic presence inching closer! ???: So you've managed to come this far, overall... Impressive, but not good enough, ice golem! Ouroburos: I knew it all along. Why did you follow us all this time and then attack our ship? It's in horrid condition! Genius Guy: And in the way I put it... (inhales while putting up a soundproof shield around his vehicle) WAAAAA!!!! WA-WA-WAAAA!!! I WORKED SO HARD ON THIS CONTRAPTION!!! STUPID--- WAAAA!!! Whip--- WAAAAA!!!!!!! USER!!!!!!!!! (Continues to bash his head against the controls of the car) Ouroburos: Refrain your own annoying ways, Ingenius Guy! ???: You really could never keep a calm attitude, could you? Ouroburos: Stop asking questions right this second and explain to me... What is your reason for attacking us at all?!?! Trevor: Clever creature! Shiroan has told me all about you over the years, and I, Trevor Belmont, will not allow a waste of space to exist on this very universe!!! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! (Unsheathes the Frost Blade} Ouroburos: I want all of you beings to stay out of my way at once! DIE!!!! Trevor: Hmm.... (nods head in an uninterested way) This fight will be short at will... Category:Epic Saga